


Reacquainted

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar face shows up late to Suga's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacquainted

Thursday was almost over.

 _“So sleepy,”_ Suga thought as he sat in his seminar course.

He had started university just one week prior and was still a bit overwhelmed by all the work he had been assigned. Thankfully, this was his last class of the day and he had secured Fridays off for the rest of the semester.

Wanting to experience something different after graduation, he left his little town back in Miyagi for a new life in Tokyo. The fast-paced environment, the traffic, and the people were too much to take in all at once but he was slowly getting used to it.

He was a bit lonely, however. Daichi was also in Tokyo, but being at different schools and in different programs, their schedules didn’t quite match up.

Suga had gotten acquainted with a few people on campus already, but he wanted to explore the city with someone he knew for sure wouldn’t mind being dragged around here and there.

He let out a small sigh as he re-adjusted his posture in an attempt to focus on the class discussion once more.

It was about an hour and a half into class – with only half an hour more to go – when the classroom door creaked open and someone stuck their head in, bowing slightly for the intrusion before shuffling over to the empty seat next to the professor.

Suga’s judging look at the latecomer’s tardiness fell into one of disbelief as he got a better look at their face.

_Oikawa?_

 

* * *

 

Suga spent the remainder of class completely disregarding taking down notes and instead trying to conceal his face from Oikawa’s sight. This was a fruitless attempt as the latter was sat on the other side of the table, facing him.

He willed the class to end, grabbing all his belongings and rushing out the door the moment they were dismissed.

Should he have said something? They had minimal interaction back in high school, save for school tournaments, and even then they didn’t get to stand on the same court as much. No one could really blame him if he just  
ignored him for the rest of semester, right?

He exited the building and was about to cross the campus park when he heard the pounding of footsteps behind him, followed by a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around, Suga fought back a grimace at the sight before him.

“Ah, hello…” Suga greeted, deciding that a grin would be the most natural way to handle the situation.

“Hey there!” Oikawa waved. “Sugawara-kun, right?”

So he remembered.

“Haha, yup. And you are, without a doubt, Oikawa Tooru?”

“Mhm, I’m so glad you remembered!” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s such a coincidence, huh? Meeting you here and all. I mean when I saw you in class I was thinking, ‘nah, it can’t be,’ but it was! Ah, I’m going this way too.” Oikawa said, patting Suga’s back and urging him forward.

The grey-haired male fought back a sigh as they began walking. He might as well go along with it.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a pretty weird coincidence.” Suga nodded, “I’m assuming you’re here for the university’s sports program?”

“Yup, plus their volleyball team is pretty good. What about you? That captain of yours? And, uh, the big guy?”

“You mean Daichi and Asahi? Daichi’s in Tokyo for university too, actually, and doing the same thing as you. Asahi decided to start working directly after graduation so he’s still back home. And I’m here for their liberal arts program, well at least for now anyway.” Suga explained.

“Eh? You’re not doing sports, Sugawara-kun?” Oikawa frowned. “Well, are you gonna try out for the team at least?”

“Maybe... I don't know yet, to be honest." Suga sighed, fumbling with the strap of his bag.

“... Why not, Sugawara kun? I think it’d be fun playing on the same team as you!”

“Haha, who knows? But since we’re both setters I don’t think we could actually play together. Oh!" Suga exclaimed, changing the topic, “And what about your team? Where are they now?”

“Sugawara-kun," Oikawa murmured, shooting him an inquisitive look before continuing, “Iwa-chan’s in Yokohama for university, so that’s not too bad. Ah, but Maki-chan’s studying abroad in Europe!”

“Wow, that’s pretty amazing. I wish I could go, too,” sighed Suga. “I’m thinking of getting a job once everything’s settled down here. Rent’s pretty expensive here and I don’t wanna waste away my loan.”

“We’ve only just started and you’re already thinking ahead! Ah.” Oikawa paused, suddenly coming to a stop.

“Oikawa?” Suga inquired, turning around.

“Sugawara-kun… are you, uh, headed home now?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah.” Suga nodded, noticing that they had nearly reached the subway station across the street.

“Is it far from here?”

“I’m renting out a place in Koenji, actually. It's not that far but I guess I should start heading back now.” Suga said, checking his watch.

“No way! I’m living in Asagaya so we’re pretty close to each other,” Oikawa explained before letting his gaze drop to the ground. “Uh, say, Sugawara-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“I’ve had three back to back classes today so no.” Suga frowned, placing a hand on his stomach. He was pretty hungry.

“Do you wanna grab some dinner with me then?”

“Eh?”

This was unexpected.

He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to, given his reluctance to hang around Seijou’s former setter just a bit earlier. But Oikawa seemed eager, and somehow a bit panicked.

“I don’t have class tomorrow,” Oikawa continued, scratching his cheek. “And there’s this little restaurant near my place that I’ve been meaning to try but I didn’t wanna go alone,” he frowned, “I-I mean, if you can’t then that’s fine! No big deal.”

“Um, well…” Suga began, gauging the brunette’s expression carefully. “… Okay, sure. Lead the way.”

“Really?” Oikawa asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Suga grinned, “I don’t have class tomorrow either, so I’m good.”

“Sugawara-kun!” Oikawa cheered, about to sling his arm around the male’s shoulders before stopping midway and shoving his hand into his pockets. “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

“Two more hours to go,” murmured Suga as he headed towards his final class of the week.

Collapsing onto the seat he had come to claim as his own, he rested his head on the table.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice from next to him piped up.

“Oh, no, go ahead!” Suga said looking up, “Ah, Oikawa?”

“Hey there, Kou-chan!” Oikawa greeted as he sat down, scooting his chair closer until their shoulders brushed against each other.

“K-Kou-chan?” Suga frowned, noting the sudden lack of distance between them.

“Yup,” Oikawa grinned, leaning in. “Hey, Kou-chan? Are you free after this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because they're on friendly terms now, Oikawa's totally gonna put the moves on Suga and somehow it's gonna work. 
> 
> Oisuga is my HQ!! OTP and I love them so much it's ridic... I would like to write something better for these two because this ship deserves so much more.


End file.
